Partners
by PaperFox19
Summary: Gwen is going off to college and Kevin and Ben stay doing there thing, however Grandpa Max decided they needed a third. Warning Yaoi Slash Do not read if you do not like yaoi or slash
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Xeno Anthro

Pairing:Ben/Kevin Kevin/Ben/Rook (future)

Do not read if you do not like

New Partner

Gwen is going off to college and Kevin and Ben stay doing there thing, however Grandpa Max decided they needed a third.

Chap 1 Things Don't Always Change Part 1

Kevin and Ben had been called down to the plumber base, no doubt to be scolded again. Kevin and Ben have had a difficult time since Gwen left, not exactly doing the job it was more the over kill, collateral damage, and the other things.

Grandpa Max sat them down and was pacing back and forth. 'How much trouble do you think we are in?' Kevin whispered to Ben.

'I don't know he's been quiet for 20 minutes, that's never a good sign.' Ben whispered back and Max stopped and turned to the two boys who straightened up in their seats. The older plumber stared at the two boys and he let out a sigh.

"I'm assigning you a new partner." Max said, and it took a second for the words to sink in.

"Grandpa you can't split us up, we're a good team." Ben snapped raising his voice and rising to his feet so fast his chair fell back.

"He's right, we have each other's backs." Kevin said, not many knew this but Kevin and Ben were more than friends they were lovers. Kevin didn't care if he had to run away with Ben but no one was separating them.

"Hold your horses boy, no one is gonna separate you, this new partner is replacing Gwen." Max said, Kevin breathed a sigh of relief.

"But Grandpa, we're doing fine on our own." Ben said and the two boys saw a tick at Max's temple.

"Oh really." Max clicked a button and a screen appeared. "You were supposed to retrieve stolen tech, and not only was the tech damaged, the thieves' ship was blown up." The image on the screen showed the damaged tech and the blown up ship.

"But we did capture the thieves." Ben said with a nervous chuckle.

Max showed several more clips, all featuring either collateral damage or over kill on the bad guys. Michael Morningstar was beaten to a pulp and was in the hospital for a month before being taken to prison.

"What he tried to grope Ben's ass, he deserved it." Kevin said crossing his arms.

"You think you two could be trusted to handle a simple stake out mission." Grandpa Max blushed slightly as he clicked the button. Ben's moaned echoed from the monitors. Kevin's car was shaking with the windows fogged up. Kevin and Ben blushed as one of their recent sexual exploits was there on the screen true nothing could be seen but they remembered it all too well. Ben's hand came up to the window and it streaked down and the two in the car cried out in release.

"Umm…I can explain." Ben said blushing, and his body was betraying him as he had gotten aroused. Kevin was kinda out of it wondering how he could hack into the system and steal the footage.

"There is nothing to explain, you two need a buffer while on the job. You are getting a partner Ben! What you two do on your own time is your business, but if you cannot focus on a mission you could get yourselves hurt." Max took a stern look at Kevin, who looked down in shame. If anything happened to Ben because of him it would kill him.

Max turned off the screen and gave Ben a slip. "Go to Under Town, he'll be waiting for you there." Ben took the paper and the two males left the room.

"Are we really gonna do this?" Kevin asked and Ben sighed in defeat.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Ben looked at the name on the paper. "Rook Blanco huh?"

Kevin didn't know why but he really didn't want Ben to meet this guy.

To be continued

Been wanting to do a fic with Rook for a long time

Ok guys I've been getting a lot of update comments i appreciate you guys wanting fast updates but fics may be taking a hit soon and I may be limited to the number of fics I'm able to work on, so please leave feedback and remember im trying my best to work on as many fics as possible, thanks so much to those who give me detailed feedback on many of my fics

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17 and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Nude

Pairing: Kevin/Ben/Rook

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 Things Don't Always Change Part 2

Kevin and Ben made it to Under Town. Kevin of course through his connections had learned about this place it was a decent place to find some tech from time to time. Ben was shocked at all the shops and variety of aliens that were there just below their feet.

They found the place they were supposed to meet Rook Blonko. Ben and Kevin sat at the bar and waited for their new partner to arrive. There was a cloaked male sitting at the bar, but he made no acknowledgement of them. The alien running the bar set them up with some drinks. "Here you go boys on the house for plumbers."

Kevin took the first sip of the drink. "So what do you think about this Rook guy?" Kevin asked.

"Grandpa gave me his profile info. He's strong and fast got good marks on his plumber exam." Ben looked over the file, which had an image of Rook in the corner.

"So we got good marks to." Kevin said and shined his plumber badge happily.

"We both would have had better ones if we hadn't been so pent up." Ben said and went to drink his drink to see there wasn't a straw. Before Ben could even ask the cloaked figure got Ben a straw more ice and a tiny umbrella. "Oh um thank you." Ben said and the cloaked figure nodded.

"I really thought keeping my hands off ya would help, but yeah trying to assemble a blaster when thinking about taking your sexy ass." Kevin said and wrapped an arm around Ben and pulled him close. He kissed Ben's neck and Ben gasped. Kevin pulled his other arm and accidently knocked his drink over it splashed onto Ben.

"Crap!" Ben jumped and began trying to wipe off the drink but it quickly began to stein his clothes. "I'm gonna hit the bathroom." Ben got up and went towards the bathroom, as he went there an alien with purple skin with spines coming out of various parts of his body, bumped into him. Ben felt like he got scratched but since he saw no wound he ignored it and he went into the bathroom to clean off his clothes. The alien didn't apologize and he left the room. Kevin glared at him but he knew not to cause trouble right now, Max was on edge with him and Ben he couldn't go starting trouble.

Kevin waited for Ben, and kept his eyes out for this Rook guy. 'No way I'm gonna let some other guy have Ben.' After a few minutes he noticed the cloaked guy kept looking at him. 'Is he…?'

Inside the bathroom Ben was washing his clothes off he was lucky his clothes weren't ruined. As he did he felt himself getting hotter and hotter. So he took off his shirt and began washing it. He still continued to feel hot so he kicked off his shoes and undid his pants. Feeling hot wasn't the only problem his manhood started to rise. "Stupid Kevin getting me all excited."

Outside at the bar, Kevin noticed the cloaked figure was now taking peeks at the bathroom door. Kevin looked to the cloaked man. "You waiting for someone?"

"Yes I am." The male said and Kevin grabbed the cloak and ripped it off.

"Funny so am I, hello Rook." Kevin said narrowing his eyes at the alien male.

"Mr. Levin, I see you're as rough as people say." Rook said and he got off his seat.

"Oh I'm rougher, and that works for Ben." Kevin said with a smirk.

Rook flexed his fist, and had to calm himself so he wouldn't punch Kevin. "I am Ben's partner, we have our ways if you can't keep up you'll be gone." Kevin said, and he noticed that Rook's body language got defensive.

"I will be Ben's new partner, and if you can't accept that you can leave him with me and I will assist him." Rook said and he smirked. "I volunteered to be Ben's partner, and Mr. Tennsyson picked me to be Ben's partner because he knows I'm the best suited to be Ben's partner, I'm not giving up."

Kevin grit his teeth. 'Smart ass prick.'

The two glared at each other, but before they could come to blows the two heard a moan coming from the bathroom. "Ben!" Kevin raced to the bathroom followed quickly by Rook. When they opened the door what they saw made both boys blush and their blood rush south.

Ben was completely naked sitting on his clothes. The boy was flushed and he was pumping his hard cock, while his other hand was playing with his hole. Ben looked at the two and recognized Rook from his picture. "Rook? Kevin? My body aches help me!" Ben moaned and bucked his hips thrusting two fingers into his tight little ass.

Kevin couldn't believe his eyes, Ben had never fingered himself in front of him before, it was something Kevin always wanted to see. However he knew something was wrong.

Rook was starring at Ben's cock, it was so big and thick and the pre cum looked delicious. But when he looked up the dazed look in Ben's eyes told him something was very wrong.

Outside

The alien with the purple skin pulled out a communication band. "I've drugged Tennyson, in his current state the omnitrix is useless you can take him now."

"Thank you L-23, your payment has already been wired." A voice came from the device.

L-23 was a tall alien with four tentacles for hair. He had spines along his arms and legs, his feet were a four prong x shape. He could produce a powerful toxin from his skin. It makes those infected very hot and aroused, the arousal intensifies and eventually leaves the person immobile.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Switcher Drug

Pairing: Ben/Kevin/Rook

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock! Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, UnknownYaoi500, omikun17 and Narutoyaoi4ever you guys give me tons of feedback I greatly appreciate it.

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 3 Drug Effects

Kevin stared at his lust crazed boyfriend. If Ben had been in his right mind he would have died of embarrassment doing what he was doing in a situation like this. "Kevin…Rook…please I need sex!"

Rook stepped up to Ben and Kevin grabbed him by the shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Mr. Levin, Master Tennyson has been drugged and by a powerful one. If he doesn't find any relief he will suffer and eventually lose his mind." Rook explained. Kevin tensed up and quickly slammed Rook into the nearest wall.

"Did you do this? I swear if you had anything to do this I'll break you!" Kevin warned.

"I would never hurt Master Tennyson I swear it." Rook snapped, but Kevin didn't believe him so he raised his fist to punch him. Suddenly a hand took Kevin's fist.

"Kevin ahh please I need…" Ben couldn't speak anymore as he began to collapse.

"Fuck!" Kevin caught him before he hit the ground.

"We are running out of time he needs proper release and fast we need to work together." Rook said and moved Kevin back and sat Ben in his lap. "If we don't Master Tennyson will suffer."

"Fine but don't think this discussion is over." Kevin undid his pants and freed his cock. Ben moaned feeling Kevin's dick push at his waiting hole. "Ohh so tight!" Kevin groaned as he pushed his thick arousal into Ben's tight ass.

"Yes Kevin fill me!" Ben moaned and Kevin didn't hesitate he thrust deep into Ben's body. "Ahhhhhh yeessssss!" Ben moaned his eyes rolling up. Ben's cock began dripping pre cum like crazy and Rook came up to Ben's front.

"Please excuse me." Rook sucked down Ben's cock down his tongue caressed and teased Ben's cock earning moans of pleasure from the boy. Rook buried his nose in Ben's pubes and took a deep whiff of Ben's musk and he moaned. 'So amazing just as I thought it would be.' Rook thought as he moaned around Ben's dick sending the most intense vibrations through him.

Kevin began thrusting into Ben's ass driving him into Rook's mouth. "Ahh Kevin! Rook! So good so good!" Ben came hard spilling his seed into Rook's mouth. Kevin groaned as Ben's inner muscles clamped down around his cock. 'Shit he's so insanely tight, and he's really hot inside to! Fuck what's happened to him?' Kevin didn't stop he kept thrusting into Ben's clenching heat. His hands came up to tease Ben's nipples which were hard from the drug.

Rook swallowed Ben's release and used his tongue to caress Ben's slit. Rook used his snake like tongue to pierce Ben's pipe and wiggle inside his channel. He cupped Ben's balls and fondled them Ben arched his back and tightened around Kevin again as he came for a second time. Rook got a good taste of Ben's cum and found it delicious, he kept the cum in his mouth the savor it before swallowing.

Kevin hissed as Ben's clenching heat brought him over the edge. He came hard each spurt was aimed at Ben's sweet spot. After seven powerful spurts Ben found his third release and Rook drank it down diligently. Ben collapsed against Kevin his chest rising and falling heavily. He was still dazed and confused and he wasn't moving.

"We need to get him out of here. Whoever drugged Master Tennyson did it for a reason." Rook said after pulling off Ben's finally soft cock, even when soft it was an impressive manhood. Rook gathered Ben's clothing and Kevin pulled out of him he was shocked at how quickly Ben's hole tightened up keeping all of his seed deep inside.

Kevin helped Rook dress Ben and tucked himself into his pants. He scooped Ben up. "Let's go." The three left and headed to a safe place.

An hour later…

A man wearing a black suit arrived with two more guards, also wearing suits and wearing shades. The man walked around the bar the alien keeper not daring to make eye contact. The man searched the whole bar but found no sign of Ben.

"Where is he?" The man snapped glaring at his two guards. "L-23 said he left him right here."

"We are sorry sir but it looks like Ben Tennyson is gone." One of his men said.

"Then L-23 failed. Find him and kill him."

"Yes sir!" One of the guards left.

"Ben you cannot escape me!" The man growled out.

To be continued

Preview

Ben rests as the drug runs threw his system. Rook performs some tests and learns the drug that effected him. Kevin notices that Rook has feelings for Ben.

"You want Ben for yourself don't you?"

"I do indeed want him Mr. Levin, but I have no intention of taking him from you." Rook said with a smirk.

End Preview


End file.
